Coordinators
In the Cosmic Era, are genetically enhanced human beings, which can have a number of enhanced traits including faster learning, and stronger and faster bodies that are virtually immune to diseases. History In Cosmic Era 15, a highly respected man named George Glenn announced the shocking news that he was the first Coordinator, being born following a genetic manipulation procedure, resulting in a human "engineered" to be better. He disclosed the entire process to create a Coordinator to the public. The genetic modifications that create a Coordinator had to be performed in the earliest stages of embryonic development. The Coordinator embryo was then reinserted back into its mother for gestation. These genetic enhancements are then passed on to the Coordinator's children without the need for more enhancements. When Natural parents have their children turned into Coordinators, the children are described as first-generation Coordinators, whose own children will then be second-generation Coordinators, and so forth. Those who were born naturally - that is, without this procedure - became known as "Naturals". For many years, after George Glenn's revelation, Coordinators remained illegal. When the ban was repealed, in the CE 30's, the Coordinator Boom started and lasted until the CE 50's. Following the rapid and widespread diffusion of Coordinators, major social unrest followed, throwing the world into chaos. Many Naturals started to shun Coordinators out of jealousy for their abilities and/or for ethical reasons, stating that they were created unnaturally. Anti-Coordinator pressure groups, such as the radical Blue Cosmos, began labeling Coordinators as "un-human" and declaring they had to be exterminated "for a blue and pure world". As the major political blocs began building the space colonies, known as PLANTs, these gradually became a new home for Coordinators. The Naturals intended to make the Earth their exclusive domain, although it was not uncommon to find Coordinators and Naturals living peacefully together in "neutral" nations such as the Orb Union. By the mid-50's, the situation had deteriorated to the point that Blue Cosmos members were in positions of power across the Atlantic Federation, and Coordinators had largely retreated to either neutral nations like the Orb Union or into space in PLANTs, where they were more than welcome. A derogative term among Naturals for Coordinators is "Patchworker", a reference to their "patchwork" DNA. As of CE 71, Coordinators were becoming increasingly sterile because they didn't have the genetic input which Naturals possess because they were meant to marry and breed with Naturals. Additionally, the sterile situation only happened to the 3rd-generation Coordinators. Though ZAFT scientists were busy working on a solution, there is no known cure as of the present date. Another potential flaw in Coordinators is that there is a discrepancy between how a Coordinator fetus is intended to develop and how the child really turns out. In many cases, unwanted genetic traits would appear in the baby, arguably due to the inability of the mother's womb to pose as an adequate environment to support the genetic modifications. There are also rare cases of Coordinators who have defects in basic sensory functions due to complications in the genetic manipulation process and they require implants or external devices to compensate (e.g. Riika Sheder). In the early 50's, a renowned scientist, Professor Ulen Hibiki, proposed the usage of an artificial womb to circumvent the natural womb's shortcomings. The project was funded by Mu La Flaga's father, Al Da Flaga, who wanted to clone himself. Many "prototypes" failed, including Canard Pars, the only one known to have survived, before the last and successful Ultimate Coordinator, Hibiki's son Kira Yamato, was born in May 18, CE 55. Kira grew up completely unaware of his origins, only to learn of it later in the First Alliance-PLANT War. True purpose According to the "GG Unit", an artificial intelligence said to be derived from the memory engrams of George Glenn's brain, Coordinators have strayed from their intended purpose: to "coordinate" the next step of humanity's evolution, as the name indicates. George Glenn never intended for Coordinators to view themselves as a superior race, but in Glenn's eyes, anyone who works for the betterment of mankind is a true Coordinator, regardless of whether their genes have been enhanced or not. Unfortunately, this enlightened view is not shared by many on either side of the Earth/PLANT conflict. Known Coordinators Mobile Suit Gundam Seed * Kira Yamato * Athrun Zala * Lacus Clyne * Yzak Joule * Dearka Elsman * Nicol Amalfi * Andrew Waltfeld * Aisha * Martin DaCosta * Patrick Zala * Lenore Zala * Siegel Clyne * Eileen Canaver * Ezalia Joule * Erica Simmons * Miguel Aiman * Rusty Mackenzie * George Glenn Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny * Shinn Asuka * Lunamaria Hawke * Meyrin Hawke * Talia Gladys * Gilbert Durandal * Meer Campbell * Arthur Trine * Hilda Harken * Mars Simeon * Herbert Von Reinhard * Vino Dupre * Yolan Kent * Abbey Windsor * Heine Westenfluss Mobile Suit Gundam Seed C.E. 73 Stargazer * Selene McGriff * Sol Ryuune L'ange Combat Coordinators These Coordinators are specifically created for combat purposes (hence the name), and have better fighting capabilities than normal Coordinators. The Combat Coordinator development program was started by the militaries of the PLANTs-sponsored nations, predecessor of the Earth Alliance. Some of those behind the program were worried about the abilities of the Coordinators and thought the best way to resolve their worries was to create superior Coordinators of their own. The first Combat Coordinator was born in CE 45. Early batch of Combat Coordinators were subjected to mental conditioning to ensure loyalty to the Naturals, but this was not very successful, with at least two known Combat Coordinators, Gai Murakumo and Gud Vair, breaking free of the conditioning and escaping. Eventually, submissive genes were discovered and used in the Combat Coordinators. Together with the mental conditioning, the genes ensured the Combat Coordinators remain loyal and incapable of harming any Naturals. The Combat Coordinator program cumulated in the development of the Socius series, a group of cloned Combat Coordinators. The Combat Coordinator program was terminated following the rise of the radical Blue Cosmos and replaced by the Biological CPU program. Besides the Combat Coordinators belonging to the militaries of the PLANTs-sponsored nations and later inherited by the Earth Alliance, there are also Combat Coordinators created by the private sector such as Suu and Finis Socius who all do not have the submissive genes, and thus no qualms harming the Naturals. Known Combat Coordinators *Gai Murakumo *Gud Vair *Socius series *3Socius *Finis Socius *Suu *Elsa Weiss Trivia & Notes *In the Super Robot Wars series, a coordinator gains 1 point bonus to each stat for each multiple of 5 morale/will above 110 points. The Will of most units/characters tops at 130 Will, which is a modest but useful 4-point bonus. Bosses and certain skills obtainable by players can bring this up to 150(9 points). :*Though in more recent entries (L, Z2), there's no such skill, negating this advantage, reducing the gap between the coordinators and natural pilots. * In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny, original characters made as Coordinators typically have +9 to all stats except Stamina and have no MS type restrictions, but growth is slower compared to Naturals. Moreover, there are two other types that are exclusive to the main characters in the series: **Coordinator (Second Type): Same base stat boosts, but when MS HP drops to 30%, SEED mode activates and gives +30 to all stats. **Super Coordinator: Kira Yamato only. all stats except Stamina +14, and when MS HP drops to 30%, SEED mode activates and gives +30 to all stats. *Coordinators closely resemble the Augments from Star Trek as they are physically and mentally superior to normal humans. Another similarity to the Augments that Coordinators share is the fact that they are feared and hated by Naturals, as the Augments were to humans. It should be noted that in Star Trek, dislike for Augments was due to the fact that they were extremely aggressive and dangerous. In Gundam SEED, Coordinators were disliked because they were envied, as well as due to a general dislike of Genetic Engineering during that time. *Some fans have suggested that the next stage of human evolution that Glenn refers to are Newtypes, however, he neither uses that term nor gives any details of how this next stage differs from current humans. Category:Genetic Type Category:Cosmic Era technology